Riot (GTA Vice City)
Riot is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti walks into Ken's office and finds him talking to Texas property developer Avery Carrington. Carrington tells Tommy about a small company, Spand Express, who own some prime development land and ware refusing to sell. Avery asks Tommy to destroy the companies delivery trucks, first starting a riot to distract the security guards. Tommy leaves the office and drives to Rafaels to pick up some overalls, before driving to the Spand Express depot. Once there, Tommy starts a riot by attacking some of the striking workers, before killing the security guards and destroying the three delivery trucks. Script Ken Rosenberg: Avery, it goes without saying...Tommy! Tommy! Any progress? No, no, no - tell me later, tell me later. Tommy, this is Avery Carrington - I believe you met at the party? Tommy Vercetti: Not in person. Avery Carrington: Howdy. Ken Rosenberg: Avery here has a proposition. Tommy Vercetti: Haven't we got other things on our minds? Ken Rosenberg: I'm trying to keep the wolves from the door, so could you please cut me some slack? I'm stretched like a wire and even if I'm dead by the end of the week, I'd like to think that I didn't die poor. Avery Carrington: Now just calm down, both of you. Son, you help me and any greaseballs giving you a hard time, I'll see to it they take a long dirt nap. Tommy Vercetti: OK. What could I do for ya'? Avery Carrington: This delivery company's got its depot on some prime land. They won't sell. They're hanging on like a big old prairie rat, so we gotta go in there and smoke that vermin out. Head on down there and stir up a hornet's nest. The security will have their hands full and then you can sneak in and put 'em out of business. Ken Rosenberg: And you could drop by Rafael's for a change of clothes. You might be there a while, but yeah, go for it. Tommy Vercetti: Should be a riot. Avery Carrington: If the balls drop like they should, stop by my office sometime... (Tommy leaves Ken's office) Tommy Vercetti: Who are these pricks anyway? Lawyer pricks, wig wearing pricks! I'm surrounded by pricks! (Tommy drives to Rafaels, changes into some overalls, drives to the Spand Express depot and starts a riot) Security Guard: Sticks out boys, let's crack some skulls. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,000. The missions Four Iron (for Avery Carrington) and Treacherous Swine (for Colonel Juan Cortez). Completing the mission also unlocks the Coveralls Outfit and a baseball bat is available for purchase from Bunch of Tools. Trivia *After completing this mission, the player can collect a hidden package located at the back of the Spand Express building. External Link *Riot mission video on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Riot mission video on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA Vice City